This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This course covered the techniques of glycosyl residue (composition) and glycosyl linkage (methylation) analyses using gas-liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry. Participants performed analyses of purified oligosaccharides, and a few participants brought their own samples. Lectures and demonstrations covered other techniques for structural analysis. In addition, a choice of modules either on using mass spectrometry or NMR spectroscopy for analysis of glycoconjugates were included (see descriptions below). Experience with basic biochemical techniques was a prerequisite for participation. Course Modules Mass Spectrometric (MS) Analysis of Glycoconjugates: The use of mass spectrometry for the characterization of glycoconjugates was discussed. Topics included in this area included identifying occupied glycosylation sites by LC-MS and sequencing glycoprotein glycans with sequential exoglycosidase digestions followed by MS. Laboratory demonstrations were performed on these two topics. NMR of Carbohydrates: This module was an introduction to the application of NMR spectroscopy of polysaccharides and glycoconjugates covering i) essential features of NMR spectra, ii) protocols used to solve primary structures, iii) applications and examples from the current literature, and iv) resources for information. Our four NMR instruments (300-, 500-, 600- and 800 MHz) were used for demonstrations during this module.